


Claustrophobic

by lumifuer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 19:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: A boring workday suddenly becomes more appealing when you get stuck in an elevator with Hux.





	Claustrophobic

“Can we reschedule this meeting?” Armitage asked.

You were in the elevator, trying to check off all the things from his duty list before midnight. “I think so,” you replied, sending a message to the right person. “It’s taken care of,” you smiled.

“Thank you, my dear,” he returned the gesture but you could see how faint his grin was. It was already a very long time, one that included meeting up with the mighty Kylo Ren which was a true headache for the both of you. “Maybe we will have some time for ourselves after all.”

Just when his fished the sentence the elevator stopped abruptly.

“And maybe we won’t,” you uttered.

You waited as the minutes passed one after another but the thing just wouldn’t start working again. You reached out to the maintenance but their line seemed to be blocked by someone else. And then, suddenly, all the lights went off with a loud hissing sound.

You jumped, startled. “Are you scared?” Hux asked softly.

You felt foolish for showing a sign of weakness on duty but apparently, no one else was able to witness it. “No, it just shocked me a bit. What do you think might have happened?”

“I guess this could be Resistance forces’ attempt to steal our evening together,” the ginger general joked. You scoffed but seeing him smiling brighten up your mood a bit, too.

“So are we just waiting for help then?” you inquired.

“I suppose. But at least we got stuck here together,” he noted and allowed himself to wrap his arms around you.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments are always welcomed and appreciated! ♥


End file.
